The invention relates to electrical connectors.
In many forms of electrical equipment, for example electrical switchgear, it is necessary to provide access to live test points whereby the equipment can be tested. In some instances, test points are provided within the equipment (for example oil-filled switchgear) and are connectable to test equipment by special plugs or probes. In other arrangements, the cable connection can have a removable link; or, when plug-and-socket type connections are used, by the disconnection of the plug and socket. In the latter instance, this can be a difficult operation to perform owing to the size of cables involved in such high voltage connections, particularly in other than cable-to-cable connections in which the static nature of the equipment, e.g. a transformer, prevents or limits the manoeuvrability of one of the components.
Proposals have been made to overcome such difficulties. For example, UK Patent Application Publication No. 2154382A proposes an electrical connector having a socket which is adapted to receive a plurality of plugs to achieve through connection, isolationa nd testing. However, such connectors are relatively complex in shape and required the provision of several components, which factors are likely to add to the cost of the connectors. Furthermore, in use, such connectors require the plug achieving through connection to be removed, i.e. a disconnection to be made, before testing or isolation can be achieved.
In many applications, there is no requirement for a disconnection facility to be provided additionally to a test point or a voltage transformer, an earthing or like facility.